


Waking and Dreaming

by Queerdinary



Series: Established Vignettes [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: Close, gods, I want you close, closer than close, under my skin. Forever. “Sometimes, I think you're some pale wraith and that when I wake up- I'll still be here, out in this loathsome quadrant trying to keep my ship and crew together- but you'll be gone. A dream I didn't deserve.”





	Waking and Dreaming

She didn't know who started it. It started soft and smooth and slow and then she was hot, awake, and Seven was pinning her down in the tangle of damp sheets. Seven's weight, an arm across her stomach kept her in place, and her wonderful-clever-talented mouth was on her clit. Kathryn arched up, her hands catching in Sevens loose blond hair and clenching- she wasn't sure if she was holding the woman to her, or pushing her off as the building wave of pleasure became too much.

Soon, she was breathless and absolutely boneless. Seven moved above her in a sinuous glide to kiss her sweetly and with such tenderness Kathryn thought she would cry.

“Seven?”

Her partner smiled down at her, wiped damp hair away from her cheek. “Yes, Kathryn?”

“I just wanted to be sure of you.” Kathryn looped her arms up around Seven's neck and pulled her down close.  _Close, gods, I want you close, closer than close, under my skin. Forever_. “Sometimes, I think you're some pale wraith and that when I wake up- I'll still be here, out in this loathsome quadrant trying to keep my ship and crew together- but you'll be gone. A dream I didn't deserve.”

Seven's face grew somber, as she stroked Kathryn's check, her weight braced on her knees and right forearm, “No one deserves The Borg, least of all you.” She dropped kisses along the bridge of Kathryn's nose, over her eyelids, her tongue tasting a trail of tears that had made their way into tousled auburn hair. “Never the less, I find I will not stay away from you. So perhaps we deserve each other, even if, I confess, I feel unworthy.”

Kathryn turned her head and pressed against Sevens mouth with her own, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Her teeth caught Seven's bottom lip and dragged against it, drawing it into her mouth to suck on it for a moment before releasing it to pursue Seven's tongue with her own.

“Never... never unworthy.. but...Lets not wax maudlin, darling” she muttered between kisses, feeling her partner's touch grow increasingly urgent, “After all, you woke me up so pleasantly, so perfectly-”

Kathryn stopped speaking as she felt something blunt, slick, and warm nudge her between her thighs. Seven tensed slightly. She offered Seven a half grin,“Woke me up with a purpose?”  
  
“Kathryn, after we made love with your accessory last night I wanted to experience using it with you, immediately. However you required regeneration... I did not. I lay awake, watching you sleep and all I could think of was how you would look beneath me while I-” She rocked her hips forward and Kathryn closed her eyes as she was entered,  _entered with deliberate antagonizing slowness. Gods Seven._ “While I learned a new skill set.”

Part of her wanted to protest; she was tired, she was still coming down from that breathtaking place Seven's tongue had brought her to, and she wasn't sure if she could give her partner anything more. Part of her, and more importantly the part still in control of muscle and breath and sinew had her hips lift slightly off the bed to meet Seven. That part had her arch her breasts up to Seven's descending mouth and had her whispering, “By all means let me teach you.”

In a few seconds, Kathryn was sure that Seven need no further instructions. Her hands grasped Sevens shoulders, slid down and then she was scrambling for purchase along Seven's back, her fingertips tracing and gripping along the edges of implants making her partner groan, and bite at her neck. Seven's hands at her hips were alternately holding her still to find the right angle, or eagerly bringing her up to meet thrust for thrust. Her breathing was hot and labored in Kathryn's ear and Kathryn couldn't help the sounds that were escaping her. She would just have to contact maintenance about improved sound proofing.  _And what will they do about it? I have the best woman in the goddamn universe in my bed, and if taking her home isn't the best motivation to get back to Earth what the hell is?_

She found Seven's mouth with her own again and lost all thought for a moment as Seven's tongue slid against her own in time to patient, delicious thrusts of the toy inside her. When Seven seemed to falter for a moment, obviously unfamiliar with the necessary motions, Kathryn made up her mind.

“On your back pretty girl, lay back.”

 

_*~*_

 

_In that tone of voice, she could command me to disconnect my cortical node, and I would comply._

Attentively, not wanting to harm Kathryn, she withdrew the accessory, and allowed her partner to ease her onto her back. Half reclining against the disorganized group of discarded bedding thrown up against the headboard she watched her lover with intense interest. She was experiencing an unprecedented amount of anticipation, of hot coursing need.

She could clearly recall the sensations Kathryn had made her feel last night as she had utilized the accessory on her. That she was going to- _was currently_ \- inspiring those feelings in Kathryn made her wet.  _And hard._   _Curious._ Seven had been aware that the accessory Kathryn preferred was one that simulated penile intercourse, but that the input, the almost viscous abandon with which her own nerve endings responded left her breathless. _Is this what she experienced when she looked at me, when she professed her love- that I-_

Kathryn straddled her, a thigh over each side and leaned in to press a kiss against Seven's forehead. Kathryn then reached down, gently stroked the toy, eliciting a shudder from Seven, and guided it back so that she could- O _h. Oh Kathryn, you're- yes. Every yes I have ever uttered._  Yes _._

Seven looked up at Kathryn. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, her hands braced behind her on Sevens legs as she came up on her knees... and sank back down. Seven brought one hand up to hold her hip and the other to cup her breast, to roll the hardened peak of a nipple between her finger tips. The consequent convulsion of Kathryn's muscles around her, and the fluid ripple of Kathryn's body made her feel... made her feel.  _The Borg are mistaken. This-_ This _is Assimilation._ This _is adding one's distinctiveness to another's this is- Correct._

“Kathryn. You..”

“Yes?”

Seven was pleased to hear the rich husky voice of her partner strain with effort. That this activity was not only pleasurable for herself, but that Kathryn clearly enjoyed it increased her already illogical devotion.

“You-” Her words ended in groan as Kathryn came down hard and twitched her hips in a wonderful circle motion,  _the circumference of which is- irrelevant. This woman requires,_ deserves _, my attentions_.  _All of them_ \- she wanted Kathryn to know, to understand “You are- yes, that is mmh- you have made me part of you- my distinctiveness has been-  _oh_. Yes, yes. Kathryn,  _yes_.”

Seven curled her body up, folding her arms around Kathryn as she rocked her hips up into her slick wet channel.  _Cunt, Kathryn would call it her_ Cunt _, and make me say that I loved_ fucking _her, she enjoys that, I should..._  She found she could not get the words out though, could do nothing except to touch and to taste and to smell and to feel her partner all around her. To flex her hips and drive herself deep, to push  _home_  and hear Kathryn accept her, and moan for more.

Kathryn's nails scraped down her back and the counterpoint of blunt pain to the sharp blade of pleasure that twisted low in her stomach was enough to make her sob. Still she was unsure if Kathryn knew, if she had been adequately clear. She took Kathryn's face in her hands and whispered against her mouth.

“Look at me, my Kathryn.”

Kathryn's eyelashes fluttered, then she was staring back at Seven, her grey eyes wide, dilated. What Seven saw in them was more than she could have reasonably hoped for.  _You fear that I am a dream? By every element in this existence, Kathryn, I could not have fathomed one molecule of your bio-signature- and I know it now with more certainty than I know my own name._ She was helpless to stop her release from spilling out from her, and a moment later, Seven was able to watch as with a few quick shallow movements Kathryn came too,whispering her name with what Seven was sure was religious connotations. Kathryn rested her forehead against Seven's clavicle and made an almost conflicted sound - _relief and loss_ _-_  as Seven eased her body up. She removed the toy, discarding it on the side table.

As gingerly as she was able, Seven reclined, taking them both back into the soft, if thoroughly tangled sheets. She placed an inordinately high value on the way their bodies fit together after making love, the way she was almost unsure which limb was hers. _As if we were clay in her Da Vinci programme._

She ran her fingers through Kathryn's hair, down the nape of her neck and along the curve of her spine and received a soft keening sigh as a reward. Seven felt Kathryn's lips move against her throat, a low feminine roll of sound that induced emotions she did not know how to express with words.

“Seven, hold me?”

“I am currently doing so. However, I will not release you if that is what you require.”

“Please.”

Kathryn nuzzled into her neck and Seven brushed her lips over the crown of hair, taking in the smell of her perfume, the smell of sweat, and with some smugness, her own scent on Kathryn's skin. As Kathryn's breathing deepened, and her heart beat came down to a restive sixty four beats per minute Seven found the words she had been searching for.

 

“I did not believe I would enjoy assimilation Kathryn, but on each occasion we make love, I feel that you have taken some piece of me, in exchange for one of your own. Only, I am not afraid. I feel... joy.”

 

Kathryn kissed the side of her neck, and murmured “I love you.. love, love... love...” and then she was asleep.

 

Seven cradled her warm, negligible weight against her chest, her arms secured around the woman's back and was overcome by a fierce wave of protectiveness. “I shall not let you go Kathryn.”  
Gradually she felt her own eyelids grow heavy, and the comfortable weight in her limbs, the rhythmic deep breathing of her partner drew her into sleep.


End file.
